War Soldiers/Transcript
Transcript (Episode Begins) (Shooting a soldier) Red Soldier: Pa Boom!! Blue Soldier:Aww Yeah Red Soldier: Fuck yes! Blue Soldier: We're The Best!! Red Soldier: i was like, BAM BAM BAM! Blue Soldier: Yeah, and i was all like PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW!! (Red And blue soldiers make machine gun noises) Blue Soldier: Heheh... with my muscles. (Yellow Soldier walks by) Yellow Soldier: Yeah he must of had a splitting headache right? (Both Red and blue soldiers look unamused) Yellow Soldier: from all the bullets..? Red Soldier: He's dead man... (Suddenly there is an explosion) (Big monster appears) Red Soldier: The hell is this shit? Yellow Soldier: YEAH Who said they could use crazy made-up Monster Things? (Monster Spits out green stuff) Yellow Soldier: we are going to die here. Red Soldier: DUDE! Hold yourself together bro! Blue Soldier: We can TOTALLY Take him!! eat some of this mister Vag-Mouth!! (Starts shooting) Blue Soldier:PEW PEW PEW PEW!! (Monster fires an explosion on the Blue Soldier) Blue Soldier: Yo Dawg! My bullets ain`t doing shit! Red Soldier: Use your Spread Shot, bro! that should do somethin or whatever... (Blue Soldier Looking at him Confused) Blue Soldier: what's spread shot..? Red Soldier: the one you picked up. in﻿ the armory. MOTHERFUCKER! Yellow Soldier: Next To The Warehouse Entrance? Blue Soldier: I thought you Picked up the spread shot. Yellow Soldier: OH GOD! Red Soldier: bitch, does this look like spreadshot to you? (Red soldier begins shooting the Monster) Blue Soldier: well....shit. Yellow Soldier: i'll go back and get it. i think i can even see It from here! (Yellow soldier can't move off the screen) Yellow Soldier: what...the? You guys... i can't go back! what is happening? AAAAHHH!!! (Still struggling to go back offscreen) Red Soldier: first a giant pussy-faced Dragon and now Witchcraft... awesome. Yellow Soldier: we couldn`t even afford body armor. My nipples are so close... Blue Soldier: i just thought we were going for the shirtless badass Look today Red Soldier: GUYS! We can all agree our Muscles look really awesome but a retrospect body armor would of been a good dec- Yellow Soldier: Power Crate!! They do care! they do care *Tearing up* Blue Soldier: Aw FUCK YEAH Bro! (Running towards the monster and knocking off the Red Soldier in the process) Red Soldier: What the hell, dick?! Yellow Soldier: HEY! I saw it, jerkface! Blue Soldier: TOO BAD BITCH! imma get the thing, imma shoot the pussy-face and imma get all the chicks with the BIG, FLOPPY,' TI-' (Blue soldier gets stomped on by the monster) Red and Yellow Soldier: WOAH!! (Blue soldier is revealed covered in blood) Blue Soldier (with gibberish voice): titties... Red Soldier: CHRIST SHIT!!! Yellow Soldier: (Throws up on the ground and passes out) Red Soldier: Bean? (In-game clock is almost done) (Red Soldier rushes towards the pussy monster ,jumps over The Yellow And Blue Soldiers and Picks up a Machine Gun) Red Soldier; alright twat face... SUCK My big metaphorical GUN SHAPED DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- (Red soldier hits a rock and flies into the sky) Red soldier: FUCK YOU POWER CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..... Bean: *waking up* power crate... Blue Soldier: *Speaking gibberish* Red Soldier: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Red Soldier falls into the monster and the monster explodes) Bean: wha-? did we....win? In-Game Screen: VICTORY In-Game Screen: SOLDIERS ARE WIN Bean: I...I Did It!! In-Game Screen: END OF LEVEL 1 Bean: What?! No, No More, Ple- (End of Episode/Game Over Screen appears) Trivia *The word/item Spread Shot was only mentioned. it appears in many Contra games. Category:Pages with Transcripts